


Anduin Sleeps Over

by Sunshine_and_Seashells



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, hes just a paladin standing in front of his king wanting to help, its silly 90s tropes but gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_and_Seashells/pseuds/Sunshine_and_Seashells
Summary: Alleria and Turalyon are curious about their sons boyfriend, thus leading to shenanigans. Windrunners trolling a poor human, but all is right in the world because Anduin gets kisses and love. Everyone is happy. I suck at summaries, there is no plot only fluff. Enjoy.
Relationships: Arator the Redeemer/Anduin Wrynn, Turalyon/Alleria Windrunner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Anduin Sleeps Over

**Author's Note:**

> More Anduin x Arator fluff  
> Because why not it makes me happy  
> It makes you happy  
> It makes Anduin and Arator happy  
> fluff and kisses and happy people

His morning was not starting how he had hoped. From outside of his room, Arator could hear his father calling to him.

“Arator, wake up!”

Why was Turalyon calling for him? Work with the Lightforged usually had him up and out of the house before sunshine was on the horizon. Instead of listening to his father, Arator rolled over and reached out to see if his companion was still there. To his surprise, Turalyon was not the only person in the house whose day had not started according to plan.

“Dad, go away.” Arator yelled back, covering the other man in his bed with a blanket before his father could barge in. He wasn’t so surprised when his concern was justified and Turalyon threw open the door to his son's room. Arator was used to the fact that, on the Xenedar, doors apparently weren’t a thing unless you were in a cell. He, however, would never grow accustomed to the intensity of his father’s energy. The human was over a thousand years old and had no right being this ecstatic and hyper all of the time.

Though, according to Alleria, it was unusual. Turalyon was normally quite calm. It was only around his son that he seemed incapable of calming down. Not that Alleria could blame him. They were both so proud of him, and the simple act of being near their son empowered them.

“Son, you have to get up.”

Arator whined and raised a leg. His entire body was covered in blankets, as was the man lying beside him. But if his father got much closer he was bound to notice that there was an extra form in his son's bed.

“No, I’m trying to sleep.”

When his parents returned, it had seemed like a natural decision for them to move in together. So much time had been lost that it would be easier to reconnect if they were under the same roof. It was Arator’s secret master plan for getting to know the strangers that created him. But on days like today, he wondered if it had been the wrong idea.

“C’mon son, there’s a war council you need to attend. I could use your advice, and besides, the High King is going to be there. Shouldn’t you be guarding him?”

The form beside him, having been so still before, stiffened. Arator wanted to snicker. The war council was news to him but, for his companion, it didn’t seem to be. No, instead he was about to get caught red-handed having forgotten about said war council.

Turalyon, in his exuberant determination to get his son up and out of bed, went to pull the blankets off.

“Dad, no-“

Too late. Arator covered his face with a hand, and the room was suddenly quiet. For his part, Turalyon was very quick to realize his mistake when he noticed two blonde men where just the one should have been. He did not see a face, for it was hidden against the half-elfs side. Only a mess of blonde hair, scarred skin, and shorts could be registered before he quickly covered them back up.

“…Oh.” He had the decency to blush, and then slowly back up towards the door again. “So…no meeting?”

“Already in one, dad.” The lump beside Arator chuckled.

“Alright, is there anything you two need?”

“I need you to leave. Bye, dad.”

“Bye, son!” Turalyon left and closed the door behind himself.

Arator rested against his pillow and relaxed. In the hall, he could hear Turalyon’s footsteps going away. Shorter than average elven ears twitched when he picked up on the hardly audible whisper from his father.

“Hey, Alleria, I think he’s got a boyfriend…”

Arator snorted and, once sure his father gone, lifted his sheet to peer down at the hiding King.

“You can come out now.”

And he did. Anduin unwrapped himself from Arator’s side and wiggled up, head quickly finding a resting area on the paladin's shoulder. Arator slipped an arm around the others back, holding him secure and close. He had yet to become accustomed to the sight of Anduin like this; with his hair a mess from a good night’s rest, skin warm and devoid of any clothing except boxers, and the morning sun streaming through his hair. Arator wished to frame the view.

It was only in the last week that Arator had invited Anduin into his bed. With only a few months of knowing each other under their belts, their sleeping together had yet to evolve past the _sleeping_ stage.

Arator knew some embarrassing or risqué situations might arise by bringing his boyfriend home, but the cabin he shared with his parents was close enough that his King could walk there. A few nights now he had made the trip in the quiet of the night and slipped into bed with his Champion. The sleep Anduin had found outside of his own bed was amazing.

Instead of the sounds of soldiers and guards, Anduin now fell asleep to crickets, owls, and perhaps the most soothing of all the sounds, that of Arator's heart. It’s beat was rhythmic, a low and steady drum. That and the half-elfs hand in his hair, fingers brushing through and playing with it, hand caressing his head until they both fell asleep. If this kept up, he was bound to end up spoiled and incapable of falling asleep any other way.

“Is that normally a problem?” Anduin asked, thinking about Turalyon’s intrusion. It was Anduin’s understanding that both Arator's parents knew that their son wasn’t _exclusively_ attracted to women. And that he was single. So surely they knew that coming into his room could be risky.

“Mmm…not normally. Usually, I have the peace and quiet of my personal chambers beneath Light’s Hope. No one minds when I bring someone there.”

Anduin gasped, exaggerating it so his facetiousness was clear. “So there have been _others_?”

They hadn’t had the talk about ex-lovers and partners yet, for their love was young and still in the early stages of opening up; that exciting time when simply feeling loved made every problem seemingly inconsequential. When every detail was fascinating, and every story new. And everything Anduin was finding out, he liked. Even if there had been others. Anduin had _others_ , too. If things kept going the way they were, he was unlikely to have any more though.

Arator was warmth and light to Anduin; it put his heart in a vulnerable position.

“There have been others.” Arator smirked. It was no secret between the two that the paladin was older and people generally found him quite gorgeous. Even some elves, with their not so quiet disdain for the mingling of their blood with the lesser races, couldn’t help but admire how Arator epitomized both elven beauty and human strength, while seemingly belonging to neither.

It also didn’t hurt that Arator walked as though he _knew_ he was beautiful and that action alone caused people to swoon.

“Should I be jealous?”

Anduin had, after all, even heard whispers from members of his own guard discussing the half-elf's beauty. The King had known he was in trouble because, despite not even knowing how Arator felt about him, Anduin had experienced a touch of possessiveness. It was the warning sign that he was becoming too enthralled and enamored with his beautiful and charming Champion. Normally he would take a step back, to make sure he did not open himself up again, but Arator had accidentally undermined that attempt with his blatant honesty.

“You have no one to be jealous of.”

Arator admitted to having feelings for his King, first. Not because he anticipated any reciprocation but to make Anduin aware since…the feelings he was experiencing were _inappropriate_ for a Champion; whose sole purpose and vow was to serve. He had to admit his feelings for they compromised his position. So, the paladin declared them and his intentions, calling Anduin _his_ _light, his anchor, his hope,_ and a request to change the vow he made. To serve Anduin yes, first and foremost, but also to see him happy.

Though Anduin had wanted to avoid it, the confession had made it incredibly easy to fall for the paladin; to know his feelings beforehand and not fear to jump without a safety net. The falling part had been effortless because Anduin knew he would be caught, while the love and embrace he found warmed his soul.

A few months in and they were tentative boyfriends. Willing to sneak kisses when no one was looking, knowing smiles across the throne room, dates that were disguised under the cover of ‘The King going out for an afternoon stroll with his Champion’. Now they had progressed to sharing a bed and the soft touches of love that came when they were alone and vulnerable. Touches like Arator’s fingers on his King's lips, tracing them before embracing those lips with his own.

A conversation they have had was at what point did they tell people. Arator himself had no reservations or concerns since his mother would welcome Anduin as another son and his father…well his father had been trying to set him up with anyone he thought his son might like, man or woman, for months now.

The situation was trickier for Anduin. Any relationship he declared was going to be scrutinized, and anyone he decided to love could very well end up in danger. So Anduin’s condition was that he wanted to make sure their relationship could hold up to time before declaring it to the world. There was no need to potentially destroy diplomatic relations with Gilneas for a relationship with a Windrunner that might not even last.

At this rate though…it was becoming harder and harder for the two to deny just how well they worked together. Arator’s gentle honesty healed wounds on Anduin’s heart. Wounds he feared he would be forced to live with for the rest of his life. Meanwhile, Anduin’s endless love and light filled the paladin with hope and the understanding that he was indeed worthy of good things. Their mutual faith deepened these bonds until they began to joke that their nightly prayers were also _dates_. Now both were reminded how good it felt to be optimistic for the future once again.

Sharing a bed was the next step. Progressing from moments of intimacy to entire nights with just one another. But the longer they were around each other the more obvious it became they had a problem. It was required that they spend at least some time apart, but when the men were together, even briefly, they found it difficult to part. They both could waste the day away delaying their good-byes.

As King, it would be easy to do just that. He had the power. With his entire body and soul, Anduin loved his people, but mornings like this made it difficult to see the world outside of Arator’s window.

Eventually, one would have to take charge and motivate the other lest they get nothing done. This time it was Arators turn to ruin the mood.

He started by kissing his King’s temple. His King who was currently attempting to go back to sleep. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news-“ Arator started.

“Then don’t.”

Arator smiled. Oh, he was tempted not to. Alas…

“-But my father is likely to come back, and he’ll bring mom.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“He would.”

“But why?”

“Because they’ve been missing me for over a thousand years and now…well, they want to know everything. Including who is in my bed. They want to be a part of my life and help however they can. Dad is just nosier about it. If mom wants to know something that she doesn’t already, she’ll ask. He’ll stare, scout, and gather information until he figures it out.”

“Then what does he do?”

Arator laughed, “He reports it back to mom.”

It was Anduin’s turn to chuckle. He was familiar with military tactics being employed by Varian to keep the King informed of his son's movements, yet he couldn’t imagine the trouble that might come from two legends working together to stay knowledgeable about their son's love life. They were working together to get to learn about the son they didn’t know and, from the smile on Arator’s face, he didn’t seem to mind. They weren’t just trying, they were _succeeding_ in knowing their son and making him happy.

“It only became a problem when they found out that I have a _type_.”

He had to hear this. What was Mr. tall, golden, and handsome’s type? “Do tell.”

Arator glanced at Anduin, still so cute and snuggled against him. Instantly the paladin's face began to glow with love before he declared. “You’re stalling.”

“Am not. What’d they do?”

Before Arator could respond, the handle to his door began to move. Instantly he pulled the sheets up, covering up to his neck and over Anduin, though it was clear he looked a lot larger than normal.

His King was beneath the sheets and still as the door cracked open less than an inch. He watched, waiting for movement, and then in the shadows of the hallway he could spot two unblinking glowing eyes.

“Mom! Get out!”

Then the door shut.

He shook his head, lifted the sheets up, and sighed down at the look he was being given. One of feigned sadness and desperation because he didn’t want to leave.

“I’m sorry, but you have to get dressed. Their next move is likely to invite you for breakfast, and seeing as neither of us have eaten…we’re at a disadvantage.”

Arator was right. Breakfast did sound good and Anduin was tempted to let the parents know in exchange.

“What kind of breakfast?”

“You’re not really contemplating becoming _official_ for blueberry pancakes, are you?”

“Why not? It's just your parents. They can keep a secret.”

“Mom can. Dad will be writing to Alonsus by mid-afternoon.”

Oh. That did pose a problem. And yet…maybe he was being a little selfish but it did sound preferable to getting out of bed. Alas, duty calls. He was a King first and foremost and had no doubts that their paths would be crossing again very soon.

“Fine.” Anduin was out from under the sheets, rolling over Arator and out of bed as quickly as he could. Followed by Arator, who grabbed his bodysuit on the way to blocking the door. _Next eyeball gets poked_.

As both men began putting on layers of clothing, Anduin continued to ask his questions.

“So…what have they been doing?”

Arator gave him a look, attempting to study and discern if Anduin was willing to let this go. From the way Anduin looked in response, eyes wide and pleading with just a hint of a smirk on his face…the answer was clearly _no_.

“He found out I like priests.”

Anduin laughed. Sharp and sudden at the irony. “No way!”

Arator chuckled, then raised a finger to hush him. His parents were likely waiting on the other side of the door. If he was too loud…

“Yes,” Arator said softly, “And he’s been trying to help me get together with this really cute blonde for a while now…someone very much my type.”

Okay, so it had started out with him joking about being jealous of Arator’s _others_ but the way he said that, the rosy glow on his face, and the way even his ears were tickled pink, it actually made Anduin just…a little jealous.

“Who?” Anduin asked, very curious now, almost anxiously curious. Who made his face glow like that with such delight? He needed to know who his competition was. What did Arator like that his father had figured out?

The burn on Arator's face increased. He finished pulling up the black bodysuit he wore beneath armor but did not respond. Instead, his nervousness increased as Arator clearly gambled with the choice to tell him.

_Well, if there’s someone else he likes…I guess it’s best to find out now instead of lat-_

“King Anduin Wrynn.” The glow on his face increased, until the paladin was completely red.

Then it came together, and Anduin was more than relieved.

“Ha! You had a crush on me!” He was instantly put at ease knowing that he was his boyfriends type.

Anduins laughter did nothing to ease the glow quickly consuming Arators face.

“I don’t just have a crush on you…” He left the door unguarded for a moment, the sounds from the other side having become quiet, and moved over to Anduin to raise his face upwards so he could see the truth that Arator guarded because their relationship was just too young to admit to just yet. No, deep in those gold eyes the High King could pick up on something much stronger than just a crush.

_My Light, my Hope, and my Anchor._

Momentarily, Anduin was overwhelmed by how strong those unspoken feelings were but then he realized…he was feeling the same way. He couldn’t take it anymore and stepped up on his tiptoes to reach the half-elf's face. He was close but Arator was tall, with a foot over his King, so Anduin snaked his arms around the paladins shoulders to pull himself closer and it worked. Arator helped with an arm around his Kings waist, lifting him effortlessly so the kiss could deepen.

It was easy to get lost in his lips, and the way Anduin felt weightless in his arms was pure bliss. But what Arator said when he broke the kiss was not nice.

“You’re going to be late to your own war council.”

Anduin suppressed a quip about the _King never being late_ but they were running out of time so instead he settled on a comfortable middle ground.

“Will you walk with me?” _Please say yes._

“I wish but I have to walk with father. But I will see you once I’m there.”

Anduin was dressed now, preparing to leave not the way he entered but through the paladins window. No doubt his parents were eager to see who their son had brought home for breakfast, but they would have to wait a little bit longer. Right now, the secret of who had found their way into his head, bed, and heart would remain hidden.

“But I’ll miss you.”

Still neither wanted to part just yet. Anduin was having fun thinking of every reason he could to stay and delay the inevitable. They were both dressed now so excuses were all they had. It wasn’t the first time the desire for just a moment longer to kiss, to hold, and to feel each other’s warmth had interfered with what they needed to do.

He looked around, trying to find something of his. A gift for Anduin so he wasn’t so lonely. He was smart enough to know the High King would leave if he was pressed to, but Arator wanted to give him a reason to not miss him so much. Anything to help Anduin understand just how dedicated his feelings were, and that there was no reason to be jealous.

Arator finally found the perfect item. It was a scarf. Dark blue silk with gold flowers embroidered upon it. He took it and slipped it beneath the Kings messy hair, before tying it up in a ponytail. Anduin looked presentable enough to walk to the Keep.

“Now you won’t. I promise to be by your side soon. First, I have to deal with my parents.”

Another kiss that neither could resist. It was a parting kiss, filled with the memories they made that day and with the hope for more. A kiss that would have to sate their desires to be around one another until they were reunited.

“Don’t be late.” Anduin giggled, slipping out the window.

“And don’t forget to brush your hair once you get there.” Arator reminded him. They didn’t need the scandal of the High King showing up late with his hair askew.

Once Anduin was out of sight, his form nearing the palace where he should be, Arator finally went to his bedroom door and threw it open to find his mother leaning against the hall and his father bent over, ear having just been pressed to the door.

Turalyon looked shocked at being caught, but even more shocked when he looked into the room to find it empty save for his son. “But…there was…”

“There was what, father?” Arator knew exactly what the man was talking about, but he wasn’t going to make it that easy. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been messing with the old-timer, or maybe Turalyon shouldn’t be barging in on his son while he was sleeping. Either way, Arator had been taught the face of impassivity from the Dark Lady herself, which made it impossible for people like Turalyon to tell that they were being fucked with.

Alleria though, oh she knew. She knew _right away_. That look was a family tradition, passed through the generations just as Thas’dorah. It was tried and true at messing with people and to see her son wear such a face…oh, she could’ve cried.

Arator noticed and just barely suppressed a smirk. Now he had an accomplice. Two Windrunners working together? The human was doomed.

“Mama, is he okay?”

Alleria took a breath, subdued her pride, and donned her own emotionless expression all in the blink of an eye.

“He keeps talking about seeing another blonde man in your room. I think his vision is finally going, or maybe…it could be his age…” She said, eyes narrowing as she scrutinized her husband.

“Hmmm…he is pushing 1400, right? That is incredibly old for a human. Honestly, it’s amazing he’s lasted this long.” With just the straightest face he could manage, given the _hilarious_ look of shock on his father's face.

Logically, Turalyon knew these two people loved him and they were the most important to him in the universe. He didn’t believe they were actually picking on his age, but then again…Arator looked so serious, and Alleria, she looked in pain. Both emotions he was not use to seeing on either of them and therefore concerning.

This was so good that Alleria was going to lose it. To save face, Alleria covered it with a hand and tried to pass a sharp laugh off as a sob, which Arator instantly supported.

“Oh, no, mom it’s okay.” He opened his arms and embraced the shorter elf, letting her ‘sob’ into his shoulder. Her back began to shake but it was not from sadness. They were almost at the end of the game as there was no way she could keep this up.

Time to go in for the kill. “Don’t worry, mom. I’ll talk to Anduin and we’ll see if there’s a _humane_ way we can end his suffering.”

That was it. Turalyon knew that was a joke. Sure, they had slipped some of the others over his head but this one almost knocked him down. “Hey!”

It certainly hit Alleria hard, who was bending over laughing. It had been a lifetime since she had gotten someone this good.

While Turalyon recovered from his burn, Arator gave his mom a peck on the cheek and hug as he was thankful for her working with him.

“Come on dad, we’re going to be late and I haven’t eaten yet.”

* * *

Breakfast was quick enough that the two paladins arrived just a touch late to the war council. Arator was eager to see Anduin again. He hoped the young King had had time to eat as well. The day was young and he hopeful for what it would bring them.

Everyone was there before them except for Anduin, and when the High King of the Alliance finally appeared, his appearance caused a bit of a stir. All Arator could do was pretend he was equally as shocked and hope no one found the silk scarf in the King’s hair familiar. No one said anything for if anyone was allowed to show up with his hair unbrushed, it was the King. They certainly weren’t going to call him on it.

When the council finally began, and once everyone had their noses in a map, Arator took the opportunity to mosey on over to Anduin’s side of the table. His eyes remained focused on the battlefield, quietly scanning and surveying from multiple angles until close enough, he leaned in and breathed a whisper against the King’s ear. A breath that sent chills up his spine, and immediately caused blood to rush to his face.

“You forgot to brush your hair.”


End file.
